Doc Robot (To Defeat Them All)
|-|Doc Robot= |-|Woodoc= |-|Headoc= |-|Medoc= |-|Quickdoc= |-|Airoc= |-|Crashoc= |-|Flashoc= |-|Bubboc= Summary Doc Robot are a serie of 8 robots from the third game with a number of different attachments and devices on its body that can use the same abilities of Dr. Wily's eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 2. After defeating the eight Mega Man 3 Robot Masters, Djoing and Mad face eight Doc Robot in the stages of Shadow Man, Spark Man, Needle Man, and Gemini Man. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | High 5-A | At least 8-C | At least 8-C | At least High 5-A | 8-C | 8-C | 8-C Name: Doc Robot Origin: To Defeat Them All Gender: All are refered to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Combat Propouse Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) (All), Forcefield Creation, Danmaku (Woodoc), Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Summoning (Changkey), Danmaku (With Changkey) (Headoc), Weapon Mastery (Medoc), Weapon Maestry (Quickdoc), Air Manipulation, Danmaku, Can deflect attacks with his tornadoes, Laser Eyes, Fire Breath (Airoc), Explosion Manipulation (Crashoc), Time Stop, Energy Proyection (Flashoc), Water Manipulation (Bubboc) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to other hard bosses) | Dwarf Star level (Comparable to other hard bosses) | At least Building level+ (Comparable to other easy bosses, though his battle took place in Spark Man's stage) | At least Building level+ (Comparable to other easy bosses, though his battle took place in Spark Man's stage) | At least Dwarf Star level (Comparable to other unfair bosses) | Building level+ (Comparable to other easy bosses) | Building level+ (Comparable to other easy bosses) | Building+ level (Comparable to other easy bosses) Speed: FTL | FTL | At least Subsonic | At least FTL (Far faster than other Doc Robots) | At least FTL | Subsonic | Subsonic | Subsonic Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | Dwarf Star Class | At least Building Class+ | At least Building Class+ | At least Dwarf Star Class | Building Class+ | Building Class+ | Building Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level, higher with Leaf Shield | Dwarf Star level | At least Building level+ | At least Building level+ | At least Dwarf Star level | Building level+ | Building level+ | Building level+ Stamina: Limitless due to being robots Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of kilometers with weapons Standard Equipment: Leaf Shield | Atomic Fire | Metal Blade | Quick Boomerang | Air Shooter | Crash Bomber | Time Stopper | Bubble Lead Intelligence: Unknown, at least Woodoc, Headoc and Airoc are combat savvy Weaknesses: Can't turn around while attacking, piercing attacks | Air manipulaton and strong physical blows | Strong physical blows | None notable | Magnetic attacks | Strong physical blows | Lasers | Electricity Manipulation Key: Woodoc | Headoc | Medoc | Quickdoc | Airoc | Crashoc | Flashoc | Bubboc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 8 Category:To Defeat Them All Category:Male Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Users Category:Air Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mega Man